Within rotating machines, thrust balancing of pressure forces has been a long-time design challenge for engineers. These challenges are becoming even more important now that rotating machines like pumps and compressors are being used under very demanding operating conditions.
Multiphase pumping on the seabed is gradually becoming a highly efficient way to produce deep offshore oil & gas fields. However, operators are now facing new challenges as the future subsea fields will be more difficult to produce due to remote locations, increased water depth, and higher viscosity of the process fluids. There is currently an increasing demand from the industry to develop pumping systems with larger boosting capabilities. However, known multiphase pump technology generally has a maximum differential pressure of 725 psi (50 bar).
Boosting of the unprocessed well fluids is done in order to enable or enhance oil production from subsea wells. To boost the production, the pumps or compressors may be located in the production line on the seabed. The pumps (single, multiphase or a hybrid) will thereby reduce the wellhead pressure and hence increase oil production rate and recovery.